


It's Not A Surprise If You Know the Plan

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/326731">Baking</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Not A Surprise If You Know the Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/gifts).



> Sequel of sorts to [Baking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326731).

"I'm getting a cake though right? The doc's making it isn't she?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise, Kate."

"Oh come on Hank! You're no fun. Don't make me torture it out of you. I'm really not in the mood." Kate prods, following along behind him as he makes his way to the lab.

"You don't have to tell me anything else. Promise. Just tell me if there's going to be a cake."

"It's a birthday party, Kate."

"Is that a yes?"

"I didn't say that."

"So, is that a ‘no’ or a ‘you didn't hear it from me’?"

"That's a ‘I'm not talking to you until you stop nagging me, Kate’, Kate."

"Oh come on, Hank. Who could it possibly hurt?"

"Me. It could hurt me. Painfully if the doc even thought I might be thinking about telling you something."

"So you do know."

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't say what?" Will appears around the corner and Henry scowls.

"Ask Kate. I'm going back to work."

"Hank-" Kate whines.

"Later."

"Fine." Kate glares at Henry's retreating back. "Hey William. I bet you know..."


End file.
